I saw a man and he danced with his wife
by sulea
Summary: Songfic. But don't turn away!! Give the story a chance. Its another B/V but hopefully its orginal. R/R!!


Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.  And Cher owns her self.  And I don't own the song.  

Hello everyone!! I'm Sulea and this is my first fic on ff.net. I hope everyone likes it.  It is a songfic but don't turn away!! Only the first chapter is a songfic and the rest is the story behind the songfic.  Right now it is rated   G, but in the next few chapters it will be R or NC-17.  I haven't decided yet.  Also, I'm looking for an editor so if you are interested, just e-mail at animechick_bull@yahoo.com and have "editor" as the topic. So, without further ado, I give u…….

I Saw a Man and He Danced With His Wife 

Bulma really didn't want to go to party.  She didn't have anybody to go with and it seemed to soon after Vegeta and her broke up.  Yet, with her father sick in bed she had to represent Capsule Corps.  So, Bulma went and made her little speech.  After that, she sat by the dance and drank some cold yet sad wine.  She looked up for a moment and then she saw him. 

"Vegeta." She said with a soft sigh.

I was by myself drinking chilled lonely wine Then he walked with some woman whose placed was once mine 

But then she saw her.  "ChiChi!" Bulma said her name with bitterness.  ChiChi was suppose to be her best friend, but instead she shows up with Vegeta at a function that she knows Bulma was attending.  Then Bulma saw something glow and that's when she noticed what was on ChiChi's finger.

_And she wore his ring on her finger _

"Oh no!! This cannot be happening to me.  First he breaks up our engagement, then he is married to ChiChi and now they are dancing to what was going to be OUR wedding song." Bulma said to herself.

_And the band began a song I heard before_

_I saw a man and he danced his wife_

_How I wish he was dancing with me_

_Cuz I remember before when we danced on this floor_

_His eyes were only on me_

_Where did go I wrong_

_They were playing our song, while I was crying all night long_

Bulma continued to watch the couple with tears in her eyes.  

_I keep watching as they danced slowly by_

She couldn't believe Vegeta.  Bulma watching trying to catch his eye so maybe they could talk.  She didn't want to admit it, but she was still in love with Vegeta.

_I keep on hoping, keep on looking but I couldn't catch his eye_

Vegeta and ChiChi sat down for a while and began to talk.  Bulma watched as Vegeta walked towards the drinks.  As he walked back, he saw Bulma and looked right into her eyes. 

_Oh then he got up and he saw me_

Bulma got up to talk to Vegeta but he just walked away and gave ChiChi her drink.  After whispering in her ear, they began to dance again.

_But he just walked right on by and danced with her_

_I saw a man and he danced his wife_

_How I wish he was dancing with me_

_Cuz I remember before when we danced on this floor_

_His eyes were only on me_

_Where did go I wrong_

_They were playing our song, while I was crying all night long_

A couple weeks later, Bulma was still trying to forget that dreadful night.  She was jealous of ChiChi because she got the one thing that Bulma that she had a hold on.  Vegeta.  Then one night, Bulma heard a knock on her door.

_Two weeks later, I heard on a knock on my door_

            Bulma opened the door and gasped.  "Vegeta?"  She couldn't believe her eyes.  He was back!

_He was back, just like all those good times before_

Vegeta just smirked that sexy smirk of his and pulled Bulma into his arms.  He then kissed with so much passion that Bulma became drunk with it.

_Oh then he kissed me and he told me_

After letting her go, Bulma collected her thoughts and tried to catch her breath.  When she found it, all she could ask was, "Why? Why did you come back Vegeta?"  

            He just smiled and said,

_"I left her cuz I love you, so much more than I knew"_

Bulma was at another function, stepping in for her father but now she couldn't be happier.  She wasn't alone and Bulma was dancing with the man she has always loved.

_I saw a man and he danced his wife_

_But now he's dancing with me_

_I remember before when we danced on this floor_

_His eyes were only on me_

_I saw a man and he danced his wife_

_But now he's dancing with me_

So……do you like it?  I really do hope so.  But even if you didn't like it, review and tell me what you thought I could have done better.  Thanks!!  J  

Sulea


End file.
